Contigo
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Cerca de ella… mi corazón latía, mi aliento se detenía en mi garganta y salía como pesados suspiros que hacían doler mi corazón. Nunca creí llegar a tener este tipo de emociones hacia una mujer, me sentía atraída por Kid-kun… pero con ella mi corazón latía desbocado. Todo por estar contigo…/Leve KidxChrona, TsubakixChrona es mas bien un KimxChrona...


¡Hey que onda Fanfiction! :D! Aca vengo con una peticion que me hizo **Juliet Starling **es algo que... digamos basandome en mis... (Julian: ¿tus?) si mis XD experiencias (?) xD okno bueno ni tanto lol ¿Disfruten?  
Es un KimxChrona lol curiosa pareja owO

* * *

**CONTIGO**

_Cerca de ella… mi corazón latía, mi aliento se detenía en mi garganta y salía como pesados suspiros que hacían doler mi corazón. Nunca creí llegar a tener este tipo de emociones hacia una mujer, me sentía atraída por Kid-kun… pero con ella mi corazón latía desbocado. Todo por estar contigo…_

**Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

****

Chrona POV

El Shibusen, una enorme escuela, grandes edificios, no en balde es el internado mas prestigiado de Death City. Debía admitir que me sentía cómoda ahí, mas por la mirada de esa chica… su mirada verde se posaba con la mía de vez en cuando y sentía que mi corazón saldría por mi boca, sentía mi sangre acumularse en mis mejillas… pero a la vez sentía un dolor insoportable en el estomago y en el pecho cuando ese tal Ox Ford le hablaba, incluso lo sentía cuando se juntaba con Jaqueline.

De cierta forma buscaba huir de Tsubaki o de las Thompson… ellas empezaban a molestarme con Kid-kun… debo admitir que sus ojos de color dorado son cautivantes y sus rasgos son inocentes incluso he llegado a hablarle… hacia mi corazón feliz pero… no se sentía igual a comparación de la mirada de ella… Kim Diehl…

Era la segunda vez que sentía algo por una chica… la primera vez fue tan doloroso… y molesto pasaron 3 años que no me gustaron las niñas hasta que conocí a Tsubaki y volví a confiar en mi propio sexo… luego conocí a las Thompson, siempre me hacían reír y luego a Kid… si en ese entonces me sentía nerviosa con Kid… con Kim estoy por morir…

* * *

_Querido Diario…_  
_  
Hoy casi pase a la par de Kim, de no ser por ese entrometido de Ox... ella me miro de reojo unos minutos, sentía que mi corazón saldría por mi boca… sentía mariposas en el estomago… me sentía feliz… luego mis ojos miraron sus labios…quería probarlos pero… después de lo que **ella** me hizo no quería sentirme así pero ¿sabes? Su nombre es Kim Diehl, es la chica que me gusta…_

Aunque… también me gusta un chico…es muy guapo y su mirada te deja sin aliento… su nombre es Death the Kid. Pero aunque me sienta atraída por Kid, con Kim me siento mejor… es mas linda y sus ojos verdes… me recuerdan… a **ella**… me prometí no pensar en **ella**. No volver a llorar después de lo que me hizo…

Bien es hora de que arregle todo y me prepare para mañana…

* * *

**Kim POV**  
**  
**Chrona Makenshi, soltera, 17 años, habitación 483**(*)**, tipo de sangre positivo, tiene una madre y un padre, un hermano y 2 personas que andan tras ella. Díganme acosadora pero lo hizo por amor. Si me enamore de una chica ¿y que? Me gusta, son mis gustos, soy yo no ellos. A quien le guste bueno y sino también.

Aunque últimamente veo que ese maldito mocoso mimado de Kid anda detrás de ella… y no solo el y yo andamos tras ella… también Tsubaki… ¡mierda! ¡Dejen de verla! Es mía…

Con ella… me siento feliz, con ella… ella me gusta, me hace sentir fuerte… ¿habían tenido esa sensación? Si… esa sensación de cuando sus miradas chocan con la persona que te gusta o que amas… te sientes con el poder de poder con todo…

Bien, me levante de mi cama y tome una carta que le había escrito… se la daré y que ella me corresponda… si Kim, tu puedes…

Habitación 483… mire con detenimiento la puerta… era ahora o nunca… toque dos veces en silencio… y ella abrió. Llevaba un short de color rosado muy, muy corto y una blusa de tirantes… se tallo el ojo con la mano izquierda y me miro… luego se sonrojo

-K-Kim… ¿q-que… q-que haces… a-aquí…?- me dijo nerviosa, era tan bonita en ese estado. Su rostro sonrojado, sus largas y pálidas piernas enseñándomelas, la piel que nunca expone…  
-Yo… vine para darte esto- le entregue la carta fingiendo desinterés total  
-y-ya veo…- dijo y note desilusión en su voz

Sin pedir permiso entre a su habitación, y la cerré detrás mio. Tome sus hombros, mire fijamente a sus ojos, luego acaricie con mi mano su rostro ganando un sonrojo de su parte, mire su fino y largo cuello, mi otra mano recorrió su espalda hasta toparme con su voluptuoso trasero el cual sin pudor acaricie y ella ahogo un gemido

-que sensible eres- dije en tono de burla  
-n-no t-te b-burles- dijo haciéndome un puchero

Sin dejarle que hiciera algo mas junte nuestros labios en un beso casi salvaje. Ansiaba besarla… tocarla, ella me correspondió el beso

**Chrona POV**

Beso, eso era lo que hace tiempo no daba… no después de lo que ella me hizo, gracias al beso de Kim pude recordar lo que era amar

* * *

**Flash Back**

_-Chrona- me dijo aquella rubia ceniza de orbes lima- Chrona- me volvió a decir mientras tomo mi mentón- Te amo- dijo con una sonrisa para luego robarme mi primer beso._

-M-Ma… Maka…- fue lo único que dije cuando la vi besándose con un chico albino que estaba en nuestra clase- ¡MAKA!- grite con tal que me viera

-Olvídate de lo nuestro, es un error… somos mujeres, busca alguien que te quiera- dijo dándome la espalda y luego volteo a verme con la mirada endurecía- porque yo no te quiero- fue lo ultimo que me dijo cuando se volteo otra vez y salió corriendo. Ese mismo día… no quise abrir mi corazón otra vez

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

No pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas, Kim con sus dedos me las limpio**  
**  
-No sé que te hallan hecho, Chrona, pero…- me miro a los ojos su mirada era firme- yo no te hare sufrir… yo te amo-  
-K-Kim… y-yo… t-también… t-te amo-  
-porque contigo…- llevo mi mano a su corazón el cual latía con fuerza- contigo pasa esto-  
-contigo… me siento feliz- le sonreí y ella me volvió a besar

* * *

**(*) Habitacion 483, o Room 483 es del album de Tokio Hotel era una gran fan xD**

* * *

¿Que paso con la carta? ¿Que paso con el diario? ¿Porque no lo hize Hard Yuri? xD

Sencillo... la carta... ni idea lol, el diaro... ni idea... hard yuri... no soy buena describiendolo ._.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
